Control devices for components such as wireless thermostat controllers or wireless light switches require the use of control circuitry that can operate for long periods of time on a single battery. These types of circuits have long sleep periods wherein minimal power is needed to operate the circuit thus providing a minimal draw on the battery charge. These circuits have very short periods of time when control operations require higher voltage levels in order to accomplish various procedures. In order for these types of circuits to have the necessary operating characteristics, improved circuitries must be provided which will provide optimal power characteristics in both the high power usage and low power usage modes of operation. These types of circuitries also require some type of power control logic enabling ease of switching between these modes of operation having different power usage characteristics.
One issue to be controlled is leakage currents that may occur when digital devices are placed into a low power mode of operation. However, if transistor components are used that limit leakage currents of the digital devices, other operational characteristics are adversely affected. Thus, there is a need for a solution that will limit leakage problems for digital devices in low power modes of operation while still providing desirable operating characteristics at other power levels.